Sueños locos
by Orangy Racoon
Summary: Serie de one-shots de historias...extrañas que suelo soñar.
1. La persecución

Sueños locos…

El título lo dice todo…bueh, en realidad no xD…no es q los personajes sueñan, son loqueras q sueño y las pongo…dios mío, q habré hecho yo para soñar cosas tan locas, creo q las que pongo aquí son las más cuerdas xD.

El resto es que Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo bla bla bla… pero los sueños si son míos xD

Narración

_Pensamientos_

**Dialogo**

Y si, Orbe soy yo, es mi nombre abreviado xD

_**Obligada a ser… ¿Arrancar?... ¿Vizard?**_

Orbe es una shinigami del escuadrón 11 con una vida "tranquila" y feliz, entrenaba y pasaba el día de vaga durmiendo o sencillamente, vagando -siempre que no tenía alguna misión-, a veces luchando con otros miembros del escuadrón para pasar el rato, pero con una suerte detestable… Definitivamente, detestable.

Una mañana típica, se despertó, entreno largo rato, se dio una ducha y se recostó bajo un árbol, durmió hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz. Perezosamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la diminuta cabeza de un insecto con alas negras. Aquella mariposa del infierno le decía que el capitán general la buscaba… Ese día no sería nada típico.

-¿**Me buscaba?-** preguntó la joven shinigami

-**Sí, fue seleccionada de entre 2012 shinigamis (**NA: es que hoy en día con todos los rumores del fin del mundo, ese número es diabólico xD) **para una misión especial-**

**-¿De qué trata?-**

**-Será enviada a Hueco Mundo como una especie de espía para saber un poco como manejará Aizen las cosas-**

**-Oh bien… ¿Cuándo?-**

**-Mañana en la tarde, pero debo decirle una cosa-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Deberá parecerse a un arrancar y actuar como tal-**

**-¡¿Parecerme?!-**

**-Si-**El anciano sacó de quien sabe donde un trozo de calavera de un animal parecido a un caballo y un envase con pegamento extra fuerte

-**Oh no…no… ¿no puedo negarme a hacer la misión y que busquen a otro que lo haga?-** sonaba preocupada, el tener que pegarse esa calavera en su cabeza, sobre su cabello, significaría tener que quedar calva luego de la misión, y no era Britney Spears para hacer algo como eso

-**No-** contestó el anciano de forma cortante

-¡**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-** y la joven shinigami salió como una ráfaga de viento del primer escuadrón.

Paso por el segundo escuadrón, Soi fon obligó a su teniente a seguirla, paso por el tercer escuadrón, Omaeda arrastró a Izuru, pasó por el cuarto escuadrón, Unohana vio la persecución y obligo a Isane a unirse, pasó por el quinto y la curiosidad arrastró a Hinamori, pasó por el sexto, Byakuya al ver la conmoción envió a Renji a seguir a la shinigami también, pasó por el séptimo, Komamura ordenó a Iba a averiguar lo que sucedía, pasó por el octavo y Nanao alarmada con el ruido y la cantidad de tenientes tras una shinigami, se unió a la persecución con un libro tres veces más grande que el que usaba para golpear a su capitán, pasó por el noveno e Hisagui notó que sería una buena nota para el periódico, pasó por el décimo y la shinigami tropezó con la teniente que se hallaba en el suelo, borracha, la cual despertó molesta y se unió a la ya turba furiosa, paso por el onceavo y la teniente pensando que jugaban al "corre que te pillo" se unió a la turba, pasó por el doceavo escuadrón y la joven shinigami perseguida accidentalmente atravesó, derribo e incluso pisoteo una maquinaria importante, a lo que Mayuri enfurecido mandó a su teniente a unirse a la turba furiosa, finalmente paso por el treceavo y la shinigami tropezó con el capitán de dicha división, cosa que no les agradó mucho a los casi tenientes/acosa capitanes, Kyone y Sentaro que también se unieron a la turba.

-**¡Venga mocosa y quédate quieta!-**

**-¡Hey, necesito que posen para una foto y me expliquen qué es exactamente lo que sucedió!-**

**-Tan bien que estaba durmiendo… ¡Tienes que fijarte por dónde vas!...¡Hey!-**

**-¡Esto es cada vez más divertido!-**

**-¡Tienes que tener cuidado con el capitán Ukitake!-**

**-¡No me atraparán con vida!-**

La torpeza del teniente de la tercera acabó la persecución, pues tropezó con el teniente de la segunda, el cual voló por los aires…

-**¡Jaja!... ¡ya rodaste gordo estúpido!- **

Pues Omaeda cayó, casi encima de la joven, pero fue astuto, tomo de los tobillos a la shinigami y la derribo, el teniente de la sexta venia justo atrás y le pasaron la máscara, la untó rápidamente con pega y la clavó en la cabeza de la shinigami.

-**Au...-**

Y así la desafortunada shinigami acabó en Hueco Mundo errando tres días sin comer ni dormir por temor a los hollows hasta que llegó a Las Noches…dónde no le fue mejor.


	2. Un cruce de razas sin precedentes

Acabe la tarea y me acordé de un sueño xD, disfrútenlo… agradezco review :D

Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo y bla bla bla

_**Un cruce de razas sin precedentes**_

__La paz había vuelto a la ciudad de Karakura, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, de nuevo colegio aburrido, de nuevo clases aburridas, de vuelta a la vida típica para Ichigo y compañía, colegio, alguno que otro hollow…

Pero últimamente, Inoue no se había sentido bien, nauseas constantes y un humor de perros.

**-Ayy-**

**-¿Qué tienes Orihime?-**

**-No sé, me duele el estómago Tatsuki-**

**-Oh, espera… profe, Orihime se siente m…-** su anuncio fue interrumpido por un sonido asociado a algo muy repugnante y el sonido de un espeso líquido caer en el suelo

**-La limpieza se quejará de esto… ya es la tercera vez en el día, Inoue vete a casa pero pásate por un hospital o algo para que te vean-**

**-Claro…-**

**-Continuemos con la clase-**

**-¡Pero…el…el vómito!-**

**-No sean nenitas y presten atención-**

Muy obediente, Orihime se fue a casa, no sin antes pasar por el hospital Kurosaki.

**-Etto… disculpe-**

**-Ah Inoue, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?...oh no… ya se ¡¿mi estúpido te ha hecho algo?!-**

**-No noo, no es eso…-**

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-Ah es que no me he sentido bien últimamente…-**

**-¡NOOO…POBRE CHICA!... ¡no te preocupes, este es un buen doctor y te salvará!- **dijo con melodrama-**Bien, veamos que tienes-**

Luego de un rato, Isshin dedujo lo que le pasaba, sin embargo, se le seguía haciendo extraño, había algo que no encajaba… y recordó que aquella chica estaba en el grupo de Ichigo, que conocía la Soul Society, tendría que mandarla hasta allá para ver si el cuarto escuadrón o el doceavo descubrían alguna anomalía, pues sus conocimientos en medicina humana no le ayudaron mucho.

**-Conoces la Soul Society, ¿verdad?-**soltó de repente el médico, con un tono serio, algo anormal en el

**-S-sí-**contestó en un hilillo de voz

**-Muy bien, porque tendrás que ir lo más pronto posible para que te den un diagnostico completo, solo te puedo decir con certeza una cosa-** hizo una pausa** –estás embarazada-**

Basta con decir que la sorpresa y las lágrimas se mezclaron… era muy joven para eso, pero estaba cansada de llorar, de siempre llorar y no hacer nada, decidió afrontarlo con seguridad.

**-Claro, me preparare para irme, con su permiso…-**

**-Adiós-**

Habló con Urahara, le explico la urgencia con la que tenía que ir, y partió a la Soul Society, donde acudió al cuarto escuadrón, no se arriesgaría a que Mayuri la tuviera como sujeto de experimentos, le dio un resumen a Unohana de lo que le había dicho Isshin anteriormente y solo resto hacerle unos exámenes.

**-Dime el número del padre-** pidió Unohana seria, con un toque de odio en su voz

**-Su padre…no tenía teléfono y hoy en día……ya, no está-**

**-No me refiero al número de teléfono-**

**-Creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que me está pidiendo capitana-**

**-Su padre… tuvo que haber sido un arrancar o un espada-** dijo de nuevo, seria y con un toque de odio, aquello se podía ver como traición ligera

**-Ah…era…el cuarto-**

**-Muy bien, deberemos someterla a una vigilancia y evaluación constante por precaución, por lo que tendrá que permanecer aquí hasta el parto, por ahora, puede retirarse, se hablará del tema con el capitán general y luego le daremos su habitación aquí en el escuadrón-**

**-Claro, gracias-**

Pasaron los meses, Orihime fue vista con malos ojos, como si se tratase de escoria y fue tratada con indiferencia casi siempre y finalmente llegó el día del parto…

Aquellos que estaban presentes, jamás podrían olvidar lo que vieron, muchos estaban aterrados e incluso hubieron quienes se desmayaron…salió una versión miniatura de un hollow extraño, que en lo que lo sacaron, gritó y lloró, pero no como cualquier bebe que acaba de venir al mundo, lloró como si su alma se desgarrara y se hiciera trizas, luego…su máscara, solo se deshizo y quedaron unos restos que recordaban a los de su padre usando resurrección, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero con sin esa tonalidad extremamente pálida.

Durante el primer año de vida, el bebé fue aislado y vigilado, hasta que se declaró que no era peligroso, era más similar a un humano que a un arrancar a pesar de los restos de máscara y el hoyo en su pecho y finalmente su madre pudo conocerlo.

Pasaron los años y aquel rechazo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, curiosamente para la teniente del onceavo, Yachiru, no se le hizo difícil aceptar a ese niño tan raro, que ahora era su compañero de juegos, o mejor dicho, su pobre víctima.

**-¡No!...Yachigu degame en paz-**

**-¿Por qué orejotas?... ¡es divertido!-** decía refiriéndose a los restos de máscara hollow, aunque vivía jalándolo de las orejas verdaderas que tenia normales.

Era un caso que la Soul Society no olvidaría jamás, hijo de una humana y un espada, nació hollow y acabó siendo un humano con el físico de un arrancar.


	3. ¡Mi clase se ha vuelto locolandia!

3 de 4…si sueño otra vez serán más…lo de siempre, agradezco review ;D

Si ya ya, Bleach no es mío bla bla bla…

**¡Mi clase se volvió "locolandia"!:**

Aquel que no conociera a ninguno allí podría definir esa clase como normal, pero para cualquiera que si los conociera…era como estar en mundo al revés, los que normalmente eran tranquilos, se habían vuelto hiperactivos y viceversa.

Curiosamente, eso incluía a cierto naranjito, quien parecía creer que estaba en un arcoíris, atolondrado y mirando al techo con una sonrisa ciertamente estúpida.

**-¿Ichigo te sientes bien?-**

**-Seeh-**

**-…claro…-**

**-¡Oye mira eso!-**

**-¿Qué miro?-**

**-¡Es…es-**amplia su tonta sonrisa-**una mosca!**

**-…-**

**-¡La tengo!-**

**-…que bien…-**

**-¿La quieres?-**pregunto extendiendo su mano con el insecto y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

**-armh…claro… **_Le seguiré la corriente a ver qué pasa_**-**

Un pequeño grupo de amigas se armó alrededor de Orbe…

**-Oye ¿no has visto al nuevo?-**

**-¿Te refieres al emo con ese apellido que parecieras que estuvieras estornudando?-**

**-Ese mismo-**

**-¿Qué tiene?-**

**-Vamos a presentarnos, esta solito el pobre-**

**-Seguro tanto interés es solo porque esta lindo-**

**-¿Y qué? ¿Vamos o no?-**

**-Vale-**

Se dirigieron hasta el mencionado, que se limito a darles una mirada penetrante para luego dirigir dicha mirada hasta su libro para volver a concentrarse en su lectura.

**-Oye… ¿cómo es que te llamabas?-**

**-Ulquiorra Schiffer-**

**-Vaya nombre, ¿eres de algún lugar de Europa?-**

**-No lo sé-**

**-¿No sabes de dónde eres?-**

**-No, no sé ni de dónde vengo ni porque me enviaron aquí-**

**-Vaya-**

**-Oye me estaba preguntando desde hace rato… ¿qué es esa cosa rara que tienes en tu cabeza? parece hecha de hueso-** La shinigami sustituta jugó con dicha cosa, a lo que el chico la tomó por la muñeca y la miro con odio, casi diciendo _No se toca__**.**_

La puerta del salón se abre y entra una alumna de baja estatura y se dirige al atolondrado chico.

**-Oye Rukia… ¿lo golpeaste muy fuerte esta mañana?-**

**-No, salió corriendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, no sé porque tenía tanta prisa-**

**-Pues solo miralo-**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-¿Qué rayos le pasa?-**

**-Yo tampoco tengo idea-**

RIIIIIIING, sonó el timbre del receso…

**-Jejeje, el timbre es gracioso-**

**-…-**

Y pues ahora se encontraban 3 alumnos alrededor del peli naranja, intentando averiguar qué demonios le sucedía.

**-¡Tengo una idea!-**Dijo Renji

**-¡¿Cuál?!-**

**-Traigan un balde con hielo-**

**-¿Para qué?-**

**-Sólo tráiganlo-**

**-Bueno-**Orbe y Rukia fueron a por hielo

**-Listo-**

**-Se lo pondré en la cabeza y luego lo golpeamos-**

**-…-**

**-¿Qué están esperando?-**

Si, el chico volvió a la normalidad, aunque su reacción no fue precisamente: échenme todo el hielo que quieran y golpéenme cuantas veces quieran

**-¡CORRE!-**


End file.
